Three Vials, a Boy and Time
by DramaticFanaticPrincess
Summary: FOR THE IMPOSSIBLE CHALLENGE! Natalie goes outside after school oneday and stumbles upon a weird vial. She ends up drinking it's contents and having weird things happen. Mainly about The Spasky's. Sorry for the stupid title.


**This is for Monsterbug's (now named "Sanity Optional") contest. This is my first **_**39 Clues **_**Fanfic, I know my grammar is horrific, please point out any mistakes but if you're going to flame please point out at least **_**one**_** good thing about my story *Puppy dog eyes*. But then it wouldn't be called a flame? I'm so confused now! But please tell me at least one good thing. Natalie may be a bit OOC but remember, she grew up a lot after she left the Gauntlet, and she does have her moments. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclamer: I don't own the 39 Clues**

"I still don't understand what you were doing in Ireland," Kenzie Landen told her friend, Natalie Kabra, over the phone.

"I already told you, Kenzie," Natalie sighed exasperated "My family and I took our yacht out in the Ireland coast!"

"But then why did Sophie Watson say your mother was in Boston?" Kenzie asked, equally annoyed. Natalie did a double-take.

"Sophie has been talking about my family, huh?" Natalie asked with an edge to her voice.

"No, no! Not in a bad way!" She quickly backtracked. Natalie and Sophie had finally been acting civil to each other; they were actually acting friendly at times. Kenzie did not want them to go back to bickering at every chance they got.

"Sorry, Kenzie, I have to go. The chauffeur just pulled up into the driveway." Natalie told her friend while grabbing her Vera Bradley tote and her Juicy Couture purse.

"Bye." Both Kenzie, and Natalie said at the same time and Natalie hung up.

Natalie walked toward the kitchen. As soon as she reached it she had one of the cooks bring her a glass of ice water. Natalie went to the backyard and sat down in one of the pool chairs. She suddenly found herself thinking about her mother. _What was she doing now? _She asked herself while subconsciously playing with an ice cube in the glass. Her thoughts shifted to all the things her mother had done. _How many people had she killed? _There was Hope Cahill, Arthur Trent, Nikivlona Spasky, Irina Spasky, Nathaniel Hartford and probably many more. Her thoughts went to the Spasky's.

She never really thought about them much. She never knew them, except Irina, but she only talked to her about Lucian-related stuff. Natalie had never met Nikivlona or Nikolai. Nikivlona had died before she was born and Nikolai lived in Russia until he died at nine-years-old. But that was all Natalie knew, the only reason she knew that was because she had snuck into the Lucian files room and stumbled upon the "_Spasky" _file, read a bit and then had to make a mad dash back to her room when she heard her mother's high heels approaching.

Natalie saw something move from the corner of her eyes. It was a... vial? The weird container had a purple liquid inside and said "_Drink" _on the cap. Without her brain telling her to she opened the vial and drank the substance. She collapsed.

* * *

Natalie's first thought were _Why did I drink that? I was so stupid! _She looked around. She was in a grassy area, it looked like a park. There was a couple sitting down with a baby in a bench not too far away, and the woman looked strangely familiar.

"Isn't he beautiful?" the woman asked in Russian. The man chuckled, and gently grabbed the baby from the Woman's arm.

"My son, Nikolai Spasky!" He announced proudly. The baby just looked around expressionless. He was wearing a blue onesie that had a grinning monkey on the left side.

"Nikivlona! Don't yell!" She scolded Nikivlona. Nikivlona rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Irina" Nikivlona said. _Irina? That's why she looked so familiar! _Natalie realized. _But her son and her husband are dead! _Natalie told her self. _How is that possible? _Natalie's eyes wandered around while she was trying to figure out what was going on. Her eyes landed on a vial that looked just like the one that got her here. It was just laying on the grass beside a water fountain. The only difference was that this one had a red liquid inside. _Well, if the other one got her here then this one might bring her back._ And she chugged it down.

* * *

Well, Natalie was wrong. Instead of bringing her home the vial brought her to a random was a brunette woman that looked to be in her late twenties and a blond boy that looked to be about seven or eight years old. The little boy was running around smiling, he looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Nikolai, I'm going going to get some lemonade real quick, okay?" The woman said. Nikolai stopped long enough to nod his head eagerly then he continued to run around. _He's the little baby form the park! Irina's son! _Natalie quickly realized. The air suddenly got cold. Natalie felt an un-human presence near.

"My son," a mysterious voice said. "how you grew up to be such a handsom young boy!" Nikolai was staringg at a blank space.

"Daddy?" Nikolai wondered. Natalie saw the misty form of the Nikivlona. _He was a ghost!_ He left just as soon as he appeared. The woman came back with the lemonade. Right beside the door the door there was another vial. Blue this time. Natalie rushed toward it and opened the lid. _Please get me home this time, _she pleaded then drank vial. This time her pleads were answered.

* * *

_Poor Nikolai, _Natalie thought. _He lost his father at such a young age._ Then she remembered that her mother had killed Nikivlona _and _Irina. Her mother was a monster! Natalie promised herself that she would be nothing like Isabel. well, maybe she'll want her fashoin sense, but _just _that.

* * *

**Did you like it? If you did: review! if you didn't like it: review!**

**Notes:**

**1. I have no idea if a Juicy Couture purrse is Natalie's style**

**2. For some unknown reason Natalie knows Russian, kay?I**

**3. I don't know how life is in Russia, so I'm going to pretend that it's like my neighborhood, two-story houses with medium sized backyards.**

**Also, I did not come up with Nikivlona, just Kenzie! I learned about Ninkivlona on Wikipedia so I don't know if he's real or not.**

**Update:**

**Thanks to _Syberian Quest _for helping me out with my comma confusion, and becoming my Beta!**


End file.
